thejusticeforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Linkaton
"I swear, these humans forget who I am. I'm a King! How could anyone forget about that?" "King of what you ask? Well, my home world, Kizores." "Actually, I was until... the planet imploded. Sighs Hm, to think, a giant planet with giant draconic Kiso'Joukai living on it implodes out of nowhere, heh. Most of us had a chance to leave in escape ships..." "But others were not so lucky, they were burned to death by the planet core's flames." "I... actually saw my mother and father as I was leaving on one of the ships and I'm pretty sure they're somewhere safe. That, I can only hope for." ••Full Name:•• Linkaton Van Kensei Furaito ••Nicknames:•• Linka, Chief, Boss or simply Linkaton ••Properly Addressed By:•• Mr. Furaito, Sir, Sire, Lord, Highness ••Age:•• 344 Mentally | 3,004 Reality ••Age Appearance:•• Mid 30's, Early 40's ••Gender:•• Male ••Gender Identity:•• Male ••Height:•• Normal 6'6.ft Natural 22'1.ft Dragon 11'8.ft Sphinx 10'7.ft Wolf 3'6.ft Power Suit Same as his normal form. Taur 7'10.ft ••Weight:•• Normal 202.lbs Natural 1,238.lbs Dragon 912.lbs Sphinx 823.lbs Wolf 94.lbs Power Suit 281.lbs Taur 482.lbs ••Species:•• Kiso'Joukai Kiso'Joukai are not furries, they are dragon like humanoids. Jeez people get it together and calm the fuk down! The Kiso’Joukai is an alien race from the planet Kizores in a neighboring galaxy next to the Milkyway and Andromeda. It can almost be seen through a high powered telescope however it’s not near as visible as Andromeda is to Earth. Now I know what you’re probably thinking, what makes them an elemental dragon? Kiso’Joukai is a humanoid race without possessing human DNA. They are 100% Draconic but with a unique twist. They are sentient to a fault; they possess the intelligence to great magnificent futuristic technologies while possessing a primal and feral instinct that happened to be imbedded within their genetics since their creation. ••Blood Type:•• B'' '••Blood Color:••' ''A gooey and alien like Dark Blue. ••Eye Color:•• Sclera The sclera is colored a warm but shining Dark Leaf Green. Irises His Irises are different from each other, the left being an almost Golden Yellow and the right being a bright Sky Blue. Pupils/Slits Instead of having the normal black and circular pupils, Linkaton has Neon Red slits, due to being a Kiso'Joukai. ••Hair Color and Style:•• His hair color consists of mainly Black hair and Dark Red tips. His hair is styled into a forward swept Mohawk and can sometimes be put into either a slicked back style or a short ponytail. ﻿ ••Mouth and Tongue Color:•• Most of his whole mouth is a deep Ocean Blue, except for the middle to the tip of the tongue, in which the color is Crayon Yellow. ••Piercings:•• Linkaton has many piercings on his ears, eyebrows, nose, bottom lip and tongue. He may look edgy but once you get to know him, he's actually not a bad guy to hang around with. ••Skin Color and Markings:•• Linkaton's skin is a Dark and Blandish Chocolate Brown and the rest of his body is covered with different colors and markings consisting of the colors Light Sky Blue, Fruit Orange, Bright Red and Midnight Black. ••Teeth Condition:•• His teeth are very sharp, so he has no problem biting whatever he bites on. As for health, they are nearly perfect, no cavities, nicely brushed every day and flossed. ﻿ ••Clothing:•• •Black Button up shirt and Black Pants combo. (Most worn outfit.) •King's Outfit along with Gold banded Crown. •Black and Red Trench Coat. •Red and Black Commander's Outfit along with matching Hat. •Blue and Black Exercise/Training Suit. •White Suit Jacket and Pants, Black Belt with Golden Buckle, Darkish Grey Under Suit Shirt and a Dark Red Tie. Sometimes wears a matching Top Hat or Fedora. •Black Suit that matches the White one, but is missing both hats. •Black sleeved shirt with an assortment of Buckle accessories. •Blackish Casual Dress Shirt with black and Red striped short Tie. •Black and Red short sleeved shirt. •Red and Black semi short sleeved Hoodie. •Men in Black styled Suit Jacket and Pants along with Blackout Glasses. •Black Collar up Shirt with Sliver lined up Buttons along with white Belt with Grey Belt Buckle. •Black and Grey strap Shirt with long sleeves. •White Button up Dress Shirt. ••Body Build:•• A bit Lean but mostly Muscular. ••Sexual Orientation:•• Pansexual ••Element:•• Devil ••Rank:•• Gigalpha (Kisonian for Alpha) Male ••Alliance Rank:•• Gigapire ••Home World:•• Kizores ••Languages:•• English and Kisonidae ••Accent:•• American/Kisonidae ••Voice Pitch:•• Very Dark, Harsh, and Abnormally Deep. ••Former Job Rank:•• Military Commander and King ••Occupation:•• (Former) Brutho Drakion Military (Kizores) (Current) Job Hopper, Slacker and free time Mercenary (JusticeForce, Temple of Glory and etc.) ••Personality:•• Bold, Masochistic (Isn't affected by pain like others), Borderline Insane (to a extent.), Temperamental (Easy to Anger), Stubborn, Sarcastic, Humorous, Loyal, Compassionate, Protective and Friendly once you break his rough exterior. ••Likes:•• Sparring, Reading (Tends to be seen wearing glasses), Sometimes Sketching blue prints or creatures, Cigars and Alcohol. ••Dislikes:•• Disobedient Recruit's, Anyone from the Draemoore bloodline, Ignorance and Arrogance. ••Favorite Foods:•• Cherians (A favored little sugary delicacy similar to cherries on Earth), Xinro Steaks (Another species native to their world), Meat in general and some other fruits as well. ••Favorite Beverages:•• White Russian, Jack Daniels, Earthen Coffee w/ French Vanilla and other assortments of Kisonian Alcoholic Beverages. ••Phobias:•• Hemophobia An abnormal and persistent fear of blood. Sufferers of this very common phobia dread the sight of their own blood, the sight of the blood of another person or an animal, and sometimes printed or filmed images of blood or even thoughts of blood. Electrophobia Morbid fear of electricity. ••Shapeshift Forms:•• Natural Form Dragon Form Power Suit Form Sphinx Form Wolf Form Taur Form ••Power Limits:•• In each form, his powers change and they change completely. Meaning he can't use the other powers while in one other form, only the powers that are with the form he chooses. ••Normal Form Abilities:•• Linkaton is capable of unusual powers which happen to be--merging with shadows, mock-demonic power, lava and fire wielding, manipulating lava into various melee weapons such as swords, daggers, staffs and spears. He can also breathe a demonic breath which is highly toxic, with a melting point of 1,948°F (1,064°C) similar to that of melting Gold. ••Natural(Giant) Form Abilities:•• Fire Breath Linkaton is able to manipulate the fire in his lungs in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of fire. These shapes can include bursts of fire, streams of fire, spheres made of fire, etc. from the mouth. He also has thermal resistance in his throat and mouth. Enhanced Bite Linkaton has a particularly strong bite, because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles and unusual jaw-structure. Exactly what he can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of his teeth/bite-surface and their shape. Enhanced Condition Linkaton's physical and mental abilities are above natural members of his species in that verse, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that he is faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of his own species, without being obviously supernatural. Enhanced Durability Linkaton's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing him to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Enhanced Strength Linkaton has the incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Linkaton can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Enhanced Tracking Linkaton can track others down easily via various means, ranging from scents to footprints. He can follow tracks that are days or even weeks old. Matter Ingestion Linkaton can eat any substance without harmful effects regardless of what he consume, he can consume matter in any form - solid, liquid or gas. ••Dragon Form Abilities:•• Semi-Immortality Linkaton never ages, and as a result, he never suffers the ravages of aging. Because of this, Linkaton will always be at his physical prime. Linkaton is vulnerable to aging abilities, such as Age Acceleration or Reversal. Dermal Armor Linkaton is able to grow scales of varying size which often possess great durability. Elemental Breath Linkaton is able to manipulate the various elemental forces in his lungs in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of the effect. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, even a mist of it from his mouth. Fire Breath Already Stated. Enhanced Condition Already Stated. Enhanced Durability Already Stated. Enhanced Intelligence Linkaton is glaringly, obviously and unnaturally more intelligent than his race because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely smarter than any level normal members of his species. Enhanced Strength Already Stated. Enhanced Senses Linkaton has extremely accurate senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, touch and feel more than an average member of his species. Enhanced Smell Like wolves and other predators, Linkaton has a heightened sense of smell. Enhanced Vision Linkaton's eyesight is more than ten times sharper than a normal human's and twice as sharp as the average bird of prey. Fear Masking Linkaton is capable of suppressing his fear and drawing upon superhuman reserves of fearlessness allowing him to act normally in dangerous situations like combat, rescue operations, etc. Flight Linkaton has wings that are attached to his body allowing flight. They also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. Magic Immunity Linkaton is invulnerable to most, if not all, forms of magic and magical powers. Natural Weaponry Linkaton possesses some form of natural weaponry, including claws, fangs, horns, etc., and knows how to use them. Claw Retraction Linkaton can project and retract razor-sharp claws from his fingertips for offensive purposes. Enhanced Bite Already Stated. Prehensile Tail Linkaton has a prehensile tail adapted to be able to grasp or hold objects and can be used to hold and manipulate objects, and in particular to aid arboreal creatures in finding and eating food in the trees. Omnilingualism He can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language including computer codes, languages he has never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. Linkaton can even communicate with animals or read body language. Subterranean Adaptation He is able to survive and adapt to underground, stuffy, low-light terrene conditions like caves/tunnels with senses, endurance and breathing adapted for such (perhaps also adapted for intense heat, if adapted for areas closer to the earth's core). Thermal Resistance Linkaton is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. ••Sphinx Form Abilities:•• Enhanced Intelligence Already Stated. Feline Physiology With this ability, Linkaton can mimic and even transform into different felines, from the household cats, wild cats to big cats. Camouflage Linkaton can visually blend into surroundings by blending in with the coloration and form of the background to avoid optical perception. Claw Retraction Already Stated. Climbing Linkaton is able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly and smoothly on angled and vertical surfaces such as branches, rocks, walls, etc, as long as he can gain a hold of it and keep his balance. Enhanced Bite Already Stated. Enhanced Condition Already Stated. Enhanced Agility Linkaton can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Enhanced Balance Linkaton has both extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. This combination makes him almost impossible to being knocked down, falling down and able to recover from momentary imbalances near instantly. Enhanced Flexibility Linkaton is able to bend and twist his body far beyond the normal limits of physiology, although still only from the joints. His joints, muscles, tendons and physiology in general is modified to allow Linkaton perform near-boneless looking contortions without stress or damage and stay in any position he chooses as long he needs to without effort or strain. Enhanced Jump Linkaton can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Enhanced Senses Already Stated. Enhanced Speed Linkaton can move much faster than the average member of his own species, somewhere near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain his body. Enhanced Strength Already Stated. Night Vision Linkaton has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. Predator Instinct Linkaton has gained predatory instincts in this form, allowing him to become a master of hunting and tracking. Stealth Tactics Linkaton possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. His abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined that he sometimes appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot him. Spiritual Awareness He possesses a heightened awareness of the paranormal, allowing such feats as being able to see beings, such as spirits and demons, that are normally invisible to normal humans. ••Wolf Form Abilities:•• Enhanced Sight Already Stated. Enhanced Sense of Smell Already Stated. Super Speed Linkaton possesses great speed. He can outrun motor vehicles and can outrun an average vampire. Linkaton also has a greater endurance than all normal humans. Telepathic Communications In his wolf form, him and any wolf pack nearby shares a one group mind; every member of the pack hears the thoughts of every other member and Linkaton. This telepathic communication allows them to work as one, coordinating instantaneously and moving with perfect unity. The pack's true power isn't in each individual wolf's strength, but an ability to work together as a cohesive group with the others and their leader, Linkaton. Healing When Linkaton gets wounded, he immediately begin to heal. Minor injuries heal in as little as a few seconds. More serious injuries, like broken bones, typically repair themselves in a matter of days. ••Power Suit Abilities:•• Helmet and Tail Blades The detachable helmet and tail blaster has sharp blades inserted to do more damage when headbutting and using the tail as an offensive tool. Flight One of the armor's most important features is its ability of flight. The armor can reach speeds as Mach 3 in moments. Energy Conversion Power Recharge The armor is able to absorb and convert energy sources, such as heat, kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, directly into the batteries for recharge. Self-Contained Life-Support System and Environmental Protection The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuums or underwater, providing its own life support. It is also shielded against radiation. The armor is shown to be capable of operating underwater and is designed for deep space travel. Repulsors A particle weapon in the palm gauntlets and tail blaster that shoot beams or blasts of concussive and explosive force. Lasers A powerful weapon in the gauntlet wrists that can cut through any common metal. However, it is not strong enough to penetrate a Leviathan's shell. Smart Mini-Guns Small anti-personnel guns in the shoulders that can target individual targets at once and fire at a moment's notice. Missiles Among the most proficient of the armor's weapon system is the missiles. The armor holds a multi-fire adhesive grenade launcher in the upper arm. It includes Anti-Tank, Armor-Piercing rounds. Social Cloaking Linkaton can instantly assimilate into any society or social group, subconsciously nullifying the ability or need of others to recognize him as nothing else than part of the group or social structure he places himself in. He could walk into a restaurant and immediately assume a position of a waiter, or go into a crime organization and assume a the role of domestic servant. Linkaton can feel the general emotions of a society or group of people by having an internal social mirror. ••Taur Form Abilities:•• Enhanced Balance Already Stated. Equid Physiology Linkaton can mimic and transform into Equidea (horse), which in practice includes only equus (horses), meaning wild horses, donkeys, zebras etc. Enhanced Bite Already Stated. Enhanced Hearing Linkaton has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. Linkaton's ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city. Enhanced Jump Already Stated. Enhanced Smell Already Stated. Enhanced Speed Already Stated. Enhanced Strength Already Stated. Expanded View Linkaton has a vastly expanded field of view, but not enough to give them ability to see behind themselves. Prey Instinct Linkaton possesses instincts that allows him to be a master of evasion. He can discern numerous factors of a situation, including how much of a threat a foe poses (what move they will make, where they are going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. Night Vision Already Stated. ••Weakness:•• Elemental Exhaustion Recovery He must be within the heat of fire, or within a pool of lava for 2 hours if not longer depending on the extent of his exhaustion. ••Bio:•• Yea, yea, yea... sucky sounding bio is sucky. Linkaton was once the King of a distant planet called Kizores. It was inhabited by a giant sized species called the Kiso'Joukai, which were very peaceful draconic people. One day while training his royal guardsmen, a minor earthquake erupted, it wasn't very powerful, so all it really did was create a medium sized crack on the ground in the middle of the training area. But no one realized that it would cause the demise of the whole planet... As each day passed, the crack would open more and more until it became a major problem, most had noticed this and so had Linkaton. Just as a precaution he had his people build escape ships. Five days later during a royal ceremony, the crack opened up very widely and started to devour anything that fell into it's flames. Dozens and dozens of people threw themselves into the escape ships and launched off into the deep depths of space but unfortunately Linkaton had to take his own personal ship due to not having enough room. He said his goodbyes to his family and rocketed away from the crumbling planet, the only odd thing was... his ship went in a different direction than the others. The reason why? His ship was stuck in autopilot and it was set to land in a forest near the City of The Forsaken/Symphonia Village/etc. It wasn't a very soft landing but he survived with only a headache. ﻿ Category:Profile OCs